Summer
by Zhongda
Summary: The end of spring brings about the end of fighting. This is a culmination of three stories, each through the eyes of different individuals.These are stories of how they spend their summer, and most of all, how their past and present affect Shinji Ikari.


**Summer**

**Chapter 1: Someone to See**

Hello, hello. Welcome to my very first fanfic. And since this is my first, I would like you all to be as BRUTALLY HONEST as possible.

This little piece of work will comprise itself of three stories, split into chapters. How I will go about presenting these chapters, is yet to be decided.

Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this fanfic. Even if you don't, I'll be glad if you take the time to read it. Reviews will be very much appreciated. After reading this chapter, please refer to the Author's Notes on the bottom, for more insight and reference to my writing in this chapter.

The ever important disclaimer:

I do not own Evangelion, or any of its characters.

* * *

"Do you want to come with us?" 

I tilt my head towards Shinji.

"Huh?"

Shinji places his hand on my chair, not quite frustrated as I thought he'd be with my inattentiveness.

"I said: Do you want to come with us? On the camping trip?"

Oh right. The camping trip that was supposedly Misato's idea; he was telling me about it earlier.

I glance at Shinji's face. He seems tired.

"I don't know…"

"Why not?" Shinji eyes me with genuine curiosity, although his expression still haunts the same look of fatigue.

There's nothing I can say.

After all, Shinji hasn't spoken to me for quite some time. He hasn't even been in school.

I look out the window sometimes, and my vision is met with images of shattered buildings, seared earth, and meaningless destruction. These sights indicate nothing other than the obvious. Shinji has been fighting. He has been fighting the Angels for so long. And it has all come to a conclusion.

March 2016 marked the end of the Angel wars, and the return to peace. It was a type of peace that the citizens of Tokyo-3 did not wholly expect.

Did we win?

All the news stations had announced during the end of that month that the seventeenth Angel had been destroyed, without even one pained battle gracing the upper layer of the metropolis. Having recently suffered the events that surrounded the destruction of the sixteenth; this new, and final, victory proved bemusing to the long exhausted populace of Tokyo-3.

It was around that time that the child pilots of our school stopped showing up. Rumors were abound as to their fates. Some said that they were going around the world, meeting national dignitaries and notables—playing the roles of mankind's newest saviors. Others recited tales of more sinister designs; of how the pilots were being eliminated because they knew too much of the "truth".

But all of them are wrong. All of them came from students that just recently returned to school, and thus, just recently found out about what happened. All of them meant nothing—just tales and lies regaled among the inquisitive.

Firstly, everyone incorrectly assumes that the pilots disappeared all at once.

Asuka seemingly vanished in February. Then, the school year was given an early termination due to the Angel threat, so no one in school could have known about her absence. I didn't hear anything of the lively redhead until April, when the new year began. On the first day, after the opening ceremony, a somber Hikari came up to me and told me the truth: Asuka was in a coma.

Should I have been happy?

Asuka was always the antagonist to me, Shinji, and Toji. She was every much the "bitch" that I would call her under my breath. But a part of me inside murmured, "It isn't the whole truth, is it?" The burden of EVA escapes no one, I'm suppose.

Ayanami and Shinji didn't show up on the first day of school either. Ayanami, I could understand. Shinji had told me early March that she was being hospitalized for injuries resulting from the fight with the sixteenth Angel. This happened to be the last time I spoke with Shinji.

No, wait. That's wrong too.

In a sense, Shinji hasn't truly spoken to me since January. Or to be exact: Since the destruction of the thirteenth Angel. He would talk to me occasionally about little things and such—subjects that would favorably cause no anxiety for the both of us. But I could tell, that past his words, he didn't have much to talk about. What he really wanted to tell me seemed potted within him, not yet ready to be expressed.

By that time, I had few questions to ask. I no longer sought any interest in being an EVA pilot. Maybe I had "grown up". Maybe the events around me had finally disillusioned me of all of my reckless desires and wants. Whatever the case, the month before school ended contained nothing special, but halfhearted conversations between the two of us. Just us two.

Ayanami returned to school in May. She just showed up out of nowhere, sitting in the same seat that she always sat in. No one in the class bothered to speak with her. Hikari (who was reprising her role as the class president) came close, but backed away from her after walking a few steps towards her desk. Ayanami's abrupt reappearance proved uneventful, despite being the first pilot anyone here had seen since the school year began.

One month lulled by before giving way to a new flurry of activity among the class. The students were alive again, this time reevaluating their prior hypotheses of the Third and Second Child.

Shinji and Asuka had come back.

Granted, they were back in school on a rather late date. It was already July, and a week or so before the beginning of summer vacation. But they were back nevertheless.

Asuka appeared to be her same self. She greeted my presence with rudeness, though noticeably milder than usual. Before leaving me with Shinji, she seemed to discern my confusion.

"Shinji almost didn't want to come today. I had to drag him to school."

I nodded, but I could tell that it was not only Shinji that had been through a lot. Something happened to you too, Asuka; right?

Shinji interrupted me with a cheerless smile, and said, "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch for so long."

And so, life went back to normal, or as normal as it would allow it. Asuka would usually hang out with Hikari. Hikari, in turn, was very grateful for Asuka's company. I knew well enough that Hikari had suffered a lot these past few months. I would always see her after school, walking in a slow, lonely pace to the hospital, to see that same person over and over again. I would come along with her sometimes too.

Shinji began speaking with me more often, I observed. As always, we discussed nothing special. From time to time, our chats would touch upon EVAs and NERV. As I said earlier, I was no longer interested in that sort of stuff. But I did inquire infrequently on some certain information: "How was Misato doing?" "Are they going to disband NERV?" "Are things really over?" That sort of stuff.

Shinji didn't mind my questions. I could tell that there were some issues that he had already come to terms with. Likewise, there were some that he was still uncomfortable about. He never answered any of my few questions about Ayanami. Similarly, he never asked me anything about Toji. This was one thing that I resented.

Today, July 18th (the last day before summer vacation), was no different from the norm. Shinji and Asuka came to class together and split ways as they entered. Asuka characteristically headed over to Hikari, who was airing out the erasers. Shinji made a beeline straight to me at my desk. He apparently had something that he wanted to talk about today.

"Misato wants to go on a camping trip."

I cocked my eyebrow quizzically.

"She wants you and Hikari to come along if possible." Shinji pointed towards Asuka, who was with Hikari at the back of the room. "I think Asuka is asking her right now."

Glancing back at me, he asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

And thus approached my predicament.

Talking is fine between me and Shinji. But going with him on an outdoor excursion is another thing. Most of the times that he and I hung out outside school was in the arcade or mall. In those instances, there was always a third person to our group. Shinji may have forgotten him, or at least tried to; but I could not.

In a way, there is still much that Shinji must do, for me to consider him a friend again. There is still some responsibility left to him, untouched since those end days of fighting. Even if all the Angels are dead, and the threat of world doom passed; Shinji cannot expect things to be over.

But he's trying, isn't he? He's trying to make things right.

I'll have to agree with myself on that.

"Alright. I'll go."

Shinji's eyes widen.

"Really?"

I nod.

A smile, and then a slight bow, Shinji replies, "Thank you Kensuke."

* * *

"I didn't think you meant today!" 

Shinji shrugs apologetically.

"I never realized that Misato decided on it happening today."

Four hours after my conversation with Shinji at school, I found myself in the backseat of a bright blue Renault Alpine A310. Next to me was Hikari, who actually accepted Asuka's offer to the trip. Like Shinji, I suppose that Asuka failed at supplying her with one little, but vital, tidbit about the trip. From the moment that school ended today on this glorious July 18th, that lovely guardian of Shinji's showed up our school building's gated parkway.

Major Misato Katsuragi was dressed in a loose-looking orange blouse, with white, short-cut cargo pants below. Even in such casual wear, this heavenly idol took much and delirious attention from many of the male students that were now leaving school.

I admit: I still look affectionately to that wonderful woman as I did when I first met her. But like everyone else, she too has changed in some way or another. I once overheard from the recently returned Asuka that the Misato of nowadays was drinking more often—enough to send herself into a lengthy stupor. Hikari, who was engaged in this quiet discussion with the redhead and privy to this little fact about Misato, offhandedly said, "Maybe she's depressed."

If she was, Misato certainly didn't show it today. Her face, when we all saw her, was bright and charming—beaming so brilliantly, as if it was a carnival mask. She called us all over to the car, which was already packed with camping gear.

"I have Shinji and Asuka's stuff ready in the trunk. All we need now is to get Hikari and Kensuke's things. Then it's off to our camping site in Lake Ashinoko!"

Lake Ashinoko? If I know my history correctly, that would be in the center of the previous Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park—the home to numerous, and now defunct, hot springs—and of course, the gateway to the foot of Mt. Fuji.

Tourism in Japan (or anywhere for that matter) is, at the present, nonexistent. Places that were never ravaged by Second Impact, like Lake Ashinoko, stay untouched—forgotten or ignored. Even Mt. Fuji suffers from the same fate. Sure, there are still those who climb that sacred mountain. But those people are either sentimentalists or old geezers, still stubbornly gripping onto aged traditions.

Regardless of all this, I'll choose not to be a rain on anyone's parade. In truth, this could be very fun. The only places I ever camped in were the dreary hills by the city, always covered in meter-high weeds.

Misato ushers us all into the car—Shinji takes the front passenger seat, while me, Hikari, and Asuka occupy the back. We all agree to head to my house first so that I can pick up my own camping gear. After a very short ride, I exit the vehicle by myself, promising my other fellow travelers that I will only take a while.

Misato had said that she was bringing two tents. Knowing this, I packed with me only my sleeping bag, flashlight, sleeping pad, and some extra tarp and rope. After meditating over whether or not Misato was as prepared for this trip as I thought she was, I also grabbed a portable stove back to the car as well.

Hikari found herself very lucky when we arrived at her house. As it turns out, Mr. Horaki was quite the camping buff in his youth. He managed to dig up a worn out sleeping bag from his back closet, along with other odds-and-ends; a compass, a kettle, a Swiss army knife, and a mosquito net. All these, he entrusted to us, and gave his most sincere blessing. He was particularly glad that Hikari was coming along this trip, and moaned the fact that her other sisters, Nozomi and Kodama, didn't go as well—so that they could leave the house all to himself.

With all of us packed up and ready to go, Misato saw it fitting to give a small, stately speech before heading out in full.

"Today, on this beautiful summer day of July 18th, we will embark on an epic trip to the majestic shores of Lake Ashinoko! As the eminent saviors of humankind, it's about damn time we enjoy ourselves. Summer vacation awaits!"

I clap my hands, even though I was not part of this band of "saviors". But isn't someone in that group missing?

"Isn't Ayanami coming with us?" I point out.

From that little question, I saw both Shinji and Misato become visibly uneasy.

"Rei… declined the offer. I think she's doing a medical examination with Dr. Akagi right now in fact." Misato fiddles with her keys, before inserting them into the ignition.

"Oh."

Asuka butts in and says, "Since when did that girl ever wanted to do anything with us?"

"Either way, it's too late to include anyone else on this trip now. We're going camping, and we're going today."

Misato pauses, and stares a bit at all of us.

"I've never done camping before though. Do any of you have any experience in it?"

"No."

"Uh-uh."

"Camping is for losers."

All eyes then turn to me, the only individual that has yet to answer.

"If I remember correctly, the four-eyed dork does a lot of camping." Asuka says.

Misato grins at this statement, eyes shining strangely.

"Good! Kensuke can handle all of the setup when we get there!"

* * *

4:00PM marks the time of our arrival to our destination. My first step out of the car allowed me to immerse myself into a setting that I had never experienced before. From the very first moment, I heard nothing around me. And then slowly, the silent world became animate. The sounds of nature chorused in a lasting manner, comprising itself of bird calls, cicada songs, and rustling leaves; sounding off in unison with the movements of the swaying grass. In the faraway sky, one could see the visage of Mount Fuji. 

Misato picked a prime location by the lake. A small, grassy clearing, surrounded by tall reeds, will be our camping grounds. We saw no other campers anywhere in the vicinity, though this was expected all along. After a backbreaking effort between me and Shinji as we put up the tents, Misato decided to run off for a hike.

"But Misato, it's almost evening. I don't think it's safe for you to go hiking in the hills this late."

To this protest of mine, Misato flashed me a flashlight and a gun from her backpack. My military-obsessed brain registered the firearm as a Heckler & Koch USP.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure to come back before nine. Besides, I'll have my cell phone with me."

And with that, Major Katsuragi disappeared into the trees.

Asuka and Hikari decided to go swimming, choosing to do it at a lakefront that was away from our campsite and also promising to be back by nine. This left just me and Shinji to our own devices.

"Maybe we should start on dinner. Both Asuka and Misato will be mad if they return and don't see food ready."

I nodded, and pulled out my portable stove from the car. With a bit of preparation, we soon had smoked mackerel and daikons sizzling on a skillet. By then, it was 8 o'clock.

I sit down, clearly tired by the labor inflict upon us for this trip. The cool grass tickles my resting hands, and the lakeside breeze feels simply phenomenal.

Shinji also takes a rest, but he seems more composed than me. One would wonder how much strain he can take—physical and mental.

I make the stark realization that I am completely alone with Shinji.

I stare at him. His eyes are looking dully at the flame of my oven. What is it about him that's been aggravating me for the past few months? Why do I feel like I hate him?

No. This isn't hate. This is disappointment.

"Hey, Shinji."

Shinji breaks out of his daze, and his face snaps towards me.

"Hmm?"

I take this moment to stand up.

It's now or never. I was never the type to speak my mind, but I have never felt this strongly about something before either. Perhaps what I'm doing is right, and what Shinji has been doing all along was wrong.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Before he can say what, I continue.

"Why are you avoiding him?"

Shinji appears confused by my question.

"Avoid? Who am I avoi—"

He suddenly stops himself, his eyes becoming wide. Shinji probably knows who I mean.

"I'm not avoiding him."

"You are."

"You don't understand."

"I understand plenty. You haven't seen him since the incident in January. And since then, he's been wondering about you—asking whether you're okay or not. What am I suppose to tell him? That you don't want to see him!"

"You don't understand."

I'm past my limit at this point. Walking over to the Third Child, I place my hands sharply on his shoulders.

"You're just running away! From me **and Toji**. But I'm not going to let you. This isn't like before. This time, you can't run away!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Are any of you surprised that this first part of the story is from the viewpoint of Kensuke? I wanted this chapter to be a focus on Shinji's attitude towards Toji, who was hospitalized after losing his arm and leg in the ever, dramatic episode with the thirteenth Angel. I thought of Kensuke as the best character to use. Frankly, I think of him as a very interesting person as well, with the potential to be a very deep personality.

About the school term: In Japan, the school term usually begins in April 6th, and ends the following year in March 22nd. Students get a summer vacation between July 18th and September 1st.

About Lake Ashinoko: Lake Ashinoko is a very scenic lake situated in the middle of Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park. It's known for its hot springs and views of Mt. Fuji. I decided on this locale, because Tokyo-3 is said to be built on present-day Hakone, which is very close to the park.

Any other questions and comments can be said in reviews. I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Thanks for you time.

Edit 7/16/06: Made a few word changes. Thank you all for the comments and reviews, especially to those who pointed out mistakes or iffy parts of the chapter.


End file.
